In recent years, a wide variety of features have been incorporated into portable electronic devices. For example, products have recently appeared in the marketplace that incorporate telephones, personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDA's), digital cameras, video cameras, and other items into a single device. One such device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,843, issued to Nokia oyj and incorporated herein by reference. Another such product is marketed by Nokia under the COMMUNICATOR trademark.
At the same time that these portable electronic devices have become more wide-ranging in their capabilities, users have simultaneously become increasingly demanding as to the features they would like to see in these products. For example, the business traveler does not want to have to carry a portable telephone, a personal digital assistant, and a small personal computer while in transit. Instead, the business traveler would prefer to have all of these features incorporated into a single device. The same phenomenon has also occurred with individuals purchasing these devices for their own personal use. Furthermore, people using these devices for personal use have also shown a desire for additional features relating to the “camera” feature of the device. In recent years, the incorporation of a camera on a portable telephone has exploded in popularity, which has also led to people expecting new features for use with the camera.